Why, oh WHY!
by angelps7
Summary: [oneshot] He was still talking. With those desirous lips of his. Why could I only focus on his mouth? Damn sexual tension, I swear it ruled my life.I liked it, but you know what? I was sick of it! HG, Challenge by Skittlehog.


**_A/N:_** Meant to satisfy my strange urges and a **challenge** by Skittlehog!! To **skittlehog**: Thanks, that was rather hard, I hope you like it. See, this is more Harry/Ginny, so that's why I'll write a companion piece sometime… I just couldn't help myself!

**_Guidelines_:**

**_Genre_**: Romance/Humor LOTS of HUMOR

**_Era_**: Hogwarts

**_Rating_**: Doesn't matter I already know what filthy minds you both have lol. jk!!!

**_Novel/One-Shot?_** One-Shot

**_Pairings(s):_** Ron/Hermione

**_Things it must include:_**

1. Ron gets embarrassed.

2. Harry has a slogan.

3. Hermione has a new book (hmmm... what is it called????) must play part in storyline if possible.

4.Draco makes an appearance in a restroom facility.

5.Snape deducts points.

6. Ron and Hermione must be in LURVE... lol lurve?... but no "I love you" "oh I love you too" "I've been waiting to tell you" "me too, oh ron/hermione!" …dramatic kiss stuff.

7. The twins!!!

………………….

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, you already know that. Just my imagination, as I've said before…

_Written 09-02-06._

…

_**Why, oh WHY?!**_

_**by angelps7**_

…

It was driving me insane.

I wanted that kiss.

Damnit, why couldn't I have that kiss?!!

What on earth am I talking about, you might ask? Well, I'll tell you.

……..

It's all my fault, you know. This whole kiss-deprived condition that I find myself in. The blasted mistletoe has been floating everywhere, resulting in kisses galore all across the school. Love has been in the air, so much that it's practically visible. Pink sparks and whatnot mingling with the magical Christmas decorations; it's almost sickening.

Why is it sickening?

Because.

That's why; _just because_. It just _is. _

Now don't get me wrong, I love the holidays. I really do. I feel all merry and giddy and everybody is much nicer to each other than usual, but… well, this isn't the holidays!

Yeah, that's right. It's the middle of September, I've been in school for 2 weeks now. My dear brothers Fred and George decided it'd be great to sneak in, cast a charm on the school, and just leave. Even though they've already graduated years ago, they still feel the need to leave their mark. Why? They're _Fred and George._ Savvy? They don't need a reason. It's what they do.

Anyways, back to the point. It's September and there's Christmas decorations in the castle. What does this have to do with my desperate need to feel a pair of soft lips upon mine and masculine arms wrapped around my figure?

Well, I'll tell you. It's all Harry Potter's fault.

A LONG summer it was, not seeing Harry at all for two months. Cruel, painful torture. He and Ron went to stay with Hermione for the summer, seeing as her parents took a long trip to "rekindle their love." (shudder)

I told myself, while Harry was gone, that I needed to get over him. I swore on Draco Malfoy's life that I would get over Harry bloody Potter. It's not like he likes me, so why waste my youthful life away biding for his attention? It made sense, didn't it? I could probably find a guy who'd make me happier than Harry ever could… so my task and goal for the summer was to get over Harry Potter.

Did I? No. Of course not; I mean, would swearing on _Draco Malfoy's _life motivate _you _to get over your true love? Like I said, of course not.

So now I'm back at Hogwarts, seeing Harry every single day. Everywhere I look, couples are snogging. Students are flirting. Flaunting their new back-from-summer figures and personalities. Being all happy and stuff.

And the bloody fairies flying around keep pulling on my hair!

Honestly, it's not _that _massive. Oh goodness, I just sounded like Hermione! Great, the twin's stroke of genius is messing with my brain waves.

I slammed the door open to the prefect bathrooms, and immediately screamed. Draco Malfoy had some girl pressed between him and the wall. No, not snogging her brains out... he was on his knees, handing her a flower! Oh goodness, he had fallen under this cruel spell… becoming a changed man… I turned around and left, scarred for life.

And get a load of this. As I passed by the Room of Requirement, I heard Ron and Hermione! They've been together ever since last year, and today was their planned one year anniversary. I could hear her yelling at him, and then silence. I do not want to know the method in which she was silenced.

Ron came out and slammed the door behind him. His face was bright pink. Err… more like purple. Yeah, purple was about right. Oh brother.

"Hermione's written this book on women and their bloody insane urges. It's called _Satisfy Me, or ELSE._ Bloody…" I took this as my cue to leave, while he let out a string of curses that your kind ears wouldn't take a liking to.

Actually, I'd like to take a look at that book of hers. I feel I'm the prime example.

"Get a room!" I yelled at Lavender and Seamus as I entered the Gryffindor common room and collapsed in an armchair. Snape had deducted points at my expense, for being too grumpy. Irony; it never ends. Honestly, he should get a reality check; not to mention look in the mirror. This lovey dovey atmosphere was really driving me crazy.

And even worse, Harry was sitting on the couch across from me, grinning. No, it was more like a smirk. AND he had the nerve to look adorably handsome.

No doubt he was resting from a long day of classes. His cloak was nowhere to be seen. His tie was loosened at the collar, and the top three buttons of his shirt undone, drawing my eyes to his smooth, tan skin underneath. I tried not to lick my lips. He must have spent his summer at Hermione's out in the sun. His sleeves were rolled up, just above his elbows, revealing muscular arms. His hands were clasped behind his head… (I wanted my hand to be clasped in between his) … and his eyes were closed. Shirt untucked, pants very fitting and… well, I won't go any further. You can use your imagination here.

To sum it up, he looked delicious. In the sort of, _I can cover you in whipped cream and lick you all over… and some chocolate sauce would be nice too, _that sort of way.

And then it happened. He opened his eyes and asked me, "Like what you see, Weaslette?"

My eyes popped wide. "You sounded just like Malfoy!" He had caught me. Bloody hell, he had caught me staring at him. _Eating _him with my eyes. Like some sort of sick, but oh soo yummy dessert. Oh Merlin.

He chuckled. "Only kidding, Ginny. How has your day been?"

"Horrible," was my response. It really was a dreary day. "Too much love around the school."

"Are you jealous?" he asked while I went to sit down next to him.

Wait, why did I sit next to him? Very dangerous move, if you ask me. But I did it anyways, score one for bravery! Or stupidity, as I would later call it.

"Why would _I_ be jealous? It's so silly. It's like the whole population of Hogwarts has nothing better to do than be attached at the lips with someone else," I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, I think you're jealous," Harry said seriously.

I stared at him. Of course I was jealous, you think I _wasn't?_ I just wasn't about to let _him _know that.

He leaned back again, satisfied that he'd made his point and that he was correct. And just as his head hit the back of the couch, his eyes facing the ceiling, he jerked back, sitting straight as a nail. The corner of his lips turned upwards.

"Care to cure your jealousy, Ms. Weasley?" he asked.

"What?" Why was he saying that? Did he like me? Was he implying that he wanted to kiss me? Well duh, subtlety doesn't escape me. But a flicker of green caught my eye. Not Harry's gorgeous eyes, but mistletoe. It was floating just above our heads.

My heart raced. His face was leaning closer, and his eyes were piercing into mine… I panicked. What was I supposed to do??

I stood up and left. I practically ran out of the common room, and now, right now, I am wandering the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly. I didn't think people actually did that, but here I am, doing it. How could one guy get me so winded?

Well, he is really good-looking and desirable; not to mention I've been in love with him for forever and a day. And here he was about to kiss me and I rejected him! I ran out on the poor guy.

_Care to cure your jealousy?_ I snorted. He thinks he's so suave and debonair. Well, he _is, _I'll admit that… but _care to cure your jealousy? _Did he come up with that? It sounds like some cheesy slogan to me.

And the worse part of it is that I wanted that kiss!! Soo badly that I'm going to hex myself for my stupidity, for running out, when all my dreams could have come true just minutes ago!

I could have cured my snog-deprivation.

I turned around and kicked the wall behind me. _Oops._ That wasn't a wall. It was Harry. Wait… HARRY?! Oh crap… he'd followed me. I cringed as his face scrunched up in pain and he clutched his well, private areas (that I SWEAR I have never day/night-dreamed about…), and hopped around. It would be quite comical, had I not been so embarrassed.

Wait… I couldn't face him after leaving him to snog thin air! So I resorted to glaring.

"Ginny," he began once his pain faded, "why did you leave?"

I snorted. Where was all this attitude coming from? I had no idea, but I couldn't really stop it, either.

"Ginny? Come on, did… did I do something wrong?" he asked. "I'm sorry if that Weaslette comment offended you…" his words went past my head as I found myself suddenly entranced by his lips. So perfectly shaped, and so pink and soft. They were moving, but I couldn't hear the words. I wondered how those words would feel being said against my lips. I shook my head. _Focus, Ginny!_

I swear, I was going insane.

"…I mean, I know the whole school's gone crazy, and really, I think the twins might have gone a bit too far, but you've got to admit that it takes serious talent to achieve all of this…" he motioned with a wave of his arm.

His arms… oh yes, those masculine arms I was drooling over earlier… they belonged around me, you know.

He was still talking. With those desirous lips of his. What was going on? Why could I only focus on his mouth?

Damn sexual tension, I swear it ruled my life. It told me where to go, what to do, how to dress… I liked it, but you know what? I was sick of it!

"Actually, you don't seem all that affected. You haven't been acting strange and all in love and everything, (_was he serious? It was affecting me the most! I thought I would go insane!! Correction, _I was_ going insane!_) so I think you and I sane people should stick together."

And stick together, we did. Because at that precise moment, I attacked his mouth. Those perfect, pink lips were glued to mine. And boy did I enjoy it. His lips moved against mine in the most sensuous of movements, so lustful and sinful, like I was sneaking around in the kitchens to eat an entire of box of chocolates. I couldn't get enough. I kissed him back with equal passion, a snog that was ferocious to the max. His arms had snaked across my back, and mine laced around his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck and further undoing his loose collar.

His tongue traced my lips, and that's when it hit me. _I was snogging Harry Potter!!_ I jerked back.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I put our entire friendship on a teetering cliff all because of my insane desire to feel his lips against mine. And oh man, were they wonderful, every bit better than I imagined… wait, that's not my point.

I looked into his eyes. Harry was staring at me with hunger for more, but mostly surprise. Why did I do it? He probably hates me! I know he does. I just had to do it. I satisfied my desire, but I've got even more issues to deal with now!

Like, killing the twins. And never washing my lips again, or this shirt that his arms touched. And crawling in a whole, and quite possibly promising myself to never swear by Draco Malfoy ever again. Or simply to suppress my insane urges to snog delicious men!

I breathed real hard and turned around, rigidly walking away from Harry.

So now my real problem is this.

…

I kissed Harry BLOODY Potter!!!

Me. _I did_.

Damnit, why did I have to kiss him?!!

I've gone mental, that's why.

………………………………………………………………..

**A/N:** I've been going crazy, feeling the same as Ginny, all deprived of action! Lol so I turned it into a story. What do you think? Harry's soft lips and masculine arms to all who review:D


End file.
